


Dreaming of you [REBELLION]

by Faust91x (Arthur91)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur91/pseuds/Faust91x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I had a frightening dream..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of you [REBELLION]

Watched Rebellion, loved the visuals and music while hating the plot. Feel like this one came too soon (we didn't even get to watch what Madokami's world was like and no action against the Wraith's!) and Homura must have lasted only 6 months after the series end before falling to despair, kinda underwhelming but whatever.

Still the concept was good even if the execution wasn't as great so I'll go with the flow and leave this here.

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**Dreaming of you**

I had a frightening dream, a dream where you died...

I watched you from afar as you cried and cried, you had a mission, a burden that only gave you suffering. I wanted to release you from it, but the fact that you no longer had that weight on your shoulders only gave you pain.

I saw you screaming at the heavens for having been robbed of your one wish and watched in agony as you tried without success to turn it all back.

One more time you pleaded, one last chance was all you asked for. But nothing could be done about it and even though I wanted to comfort you my words wouldn't reach you across the vast expanse that separated us.

Slowly you came to your senses and a promise was made, to honor my sacrifice. You have no idea how proud those words made me feel.

But the endless ticking of time wore you away and the ideals slowly crumbled to dust.

Until you were nothing but a shadow of the beautiful soul I once knew.

At long last I managed to reach you and I finally managed to breach the divide across us to comfort you and be together as I promised an eternity ago.

But you would have none of that, you were no longer the beautiful soul I once knew. Your eyes were cold...oh so cold.

I felt myself despairing, the one once closest to me and my greatest pride becoming my greatest failure. You laughed, an inhuman laugh I never thought I'll see on you, a smile that wouldn't reach your eyes which shed tears of pain about what you were doing. It hurt, you have no idea how much it hurt.

I don't remember what happend in my dream after that for everything went black.

"Don't worry Madoka, I'll make everything right..." said a cold voice behind Madoka's back, sending a shiver down her spine as a pair of pale cold hands covered her eyes while grasping her from behind, something that shouldn't be possible given that Madoka Kaname, exchange student had just been lying on her bed whispering to herself while preparing to sleep.

"Okay Homura, but we'll talk later...right now I'm feeling...sleepy..." said the pinkette as her eyes closed.

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**END NOTES:**

Hope you liked it. I'll continue writing Libera Me from Hell and the other stories as soon as I finish the exams :S


End file.
